


Harry [Severitus]

by snapebatch



Series: Ojos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Child Abuse, Gen, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, POV Severus Snape, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapebatch/pseuds/snapebatch
Summary: Spinn-off de Ojos.Porque Severus Snape trató de hacerlo. Trató de odiarlo, porque se parecía a ese imbécil; porque tenía los ojos de la mujer que lo salvó a él en algún momento.Pero no pudo. No cuando el niño no quería actuar como él necesitaba que lo haga para odiarlo; no cuando el niño lo necesitaba.





	1. I

Severus Snape estaba totalmente _harto_.

Cada año lo único que recibía era un grupo de mocosos, ya sean totalmente perdidos en el mundo mágico o con un poco de entendimiento, o con toda la educación habida y por haber. Claro, si no se contaban ya a los mocosos que ya tenía de años anteriores, cuya estupidez en vez de aminorar, sólo subía un poco más.

Pero éste año, _éste_ _maldito_ año, iba a aparecer el niño que seguramente mantendría su paciencia al límite. El maldito mocoso malcriado de _Potter_. ¡El Niño que vivió, El Salvador! Severus sólo quería arrancarse la cabeza. Estaban a un día de empezar las clases y sólo escuchaba o sobre niños nuevos que seguramente harían explotar su aula de Pociones, o sobre Harry Maldito Potter. Se preguntó si desear la resurrección espontánea del Señor Tenebroso en ese momento era muy egoísta.

Sin embargo, mientras estaban en la cena esa noche, Minerva McGonagall se veía tensa. Albus Dumbledore hablaba en voz baja hacia ella, pero ella sólo parecía enfurecerse. A Severus no le interesó, mientras trataba de ignorar el maldito olor a ajo que llevaba Quirinus Quirrell, quien estaba junto a él. Maldición, ese _hombre_ realmente volvió destrozado de su expedición, y _aún así_ tenía el puesto de Defensa. Bufó mentalmente, comenzando a dudar de la mente de Albus con respecto a los profesores. Tomó un sorbo del jugo de calabaza de su copa, deseando un whisky de fuego. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia el laberinto (bastante inútil) que Albus les pidió que lo hicieran para proteger... lo que sea.

Odiaba mantenerse en la ignorancia sobre algo que él debía hacer, pero cuando Albus no quería decir algo, no iba a hacerlo. Escuchó la voz del semigigante a unos asientos de él, hablando con la profesora Sprout, quien tenía una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

—...pero sí, era muy pequeño. ¡Y no sabía nada! ¡Tuve que decirle sobre... sobre sus padres!— Hagrid había bufado muy fuerte, y Severus pudo jurar que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Escuchó distraídamente, ignorando el tartamudeo de Quirrell y a la profesora Hooch de su conversación sobre escobas.— Y esos... esos tontos muggles. ¡Le habían dicho que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente porque eran borrachos! ¡La propia hermana de su madre se lo dijo!

No escuchó la respuesta de Sprout, pero Severus estaba pensando en lo que dijo. Sabía que Hagrid había ido esa tarde al Callejón Diagon a pedido del director, pero nada más (tampoco es que le interesara mucho); pero si el semigigante llegó a ir con un nacido (o criado) muggle, que al parecer era totalmente inconsciente sobre hasta la muerte de sus padres... Frunció el ceño, una imagen de Lily en su cabeza e inmediatamente luego, su hijo. Negó con la cabeza; Hagrid debería de hablar de otro niño, que tuvo la mala de suerte de tener a sus padres muertos. Se preguntó brevemente si el lobo habría ido a visitar al Potter restante, aunque no le interesó demasiado; de todas formas, el lobo fue el único de los idiotas que no lo atacaba, aunque sea directamente, y el más sensato, por lo que si había visitado al crío posiblemente no le habrá mencionado sobre las bromas de su imbécil padre hacia él. Ignoró la conversación sobre el pobre diablo del que hablaba Hagrid, ya soltando unas pocas lágrimas, y simplemente terminó en silencio su cena; cuando estaba por retirarse, Albus lo detuvo.

—Quisiera hablar contigo en mi oficina, mi muchacho. Es importante.

Diez minutos más tarde, Albus y Severus estaban en la oficina del primero, tomando una taza de té, sentado uno frente al otro.

—¿Cómo has estado, Severus?— Severus bufó: el director siempre empezaba una conversación particularmente tensa de esa manera, y tenía la seguridad de saber que ésta conversación se basaría sobre cierto mocoso. Le siguió el juego, un poco molesto pero sin demostrar nada.

—Bien, Albus. Llorando por las noches al recordar que empieza otro año de enseñanza a niños inútiles y llorosos que extrañan a sus padres.

El director rió suavemente, pero Severus no le veía mucha gracia a lo que técnicamente era su realidad. Albus tomó un poco de té, antes de dejar suavemente la taza sobre el escritorio. Juntó sus manos sobre la mitad de su abdomen, y lo miró sobre sus gafas de media luna; el brillo de sus ojos inexistentes en ese momento.— Verás, Severus, como bien sabrás, este año es el primero de Harry Potter.— Severus asintió, conteniendo una mueca de desagrado detrás de su taza. Albus suspiró, como si algo invisible estuviera tomando todas sus fuerzas, y Severus realmente no estaba preparado para escuchar el: —He cometido un grave error, mi muchacho.

Severus logró sostener su taza de té antes de que el contenido se volcara, y mientras la dejaba sobre la mesa con su rostro totalmente indiferente, miraba al viejo director. El hombre no era precisamente alguien que admitiera sus errores, y menos frente a otros. Esperó pacientemente, levantando una ceja, y el director volvió a suspirar.

—Creo que Harry no tuvo una... no tuvo la infancia feliz y tranquila que esperaba que tuviese.— El director ya no lo miraba, pero a Severus no le importaba. Una alarma había empezado a sonar suavemente al fondo de su mente, que le advertía que el hijo de Lily ( _el hijo de Lily_ ) posiblemente había sido herido, pero la ignoró, porque Harry Maldito Potter _no podía_ haber sido víctima de nada más que de la malcrianza y el ego.

—¿Albus?

El director seguía sin mirarlo, pero ahora estaba totalmente serio.— Le pedí a Hagrid que me enseñe los recuerdos de Harry, ya sabes, ya que él fue a buscarlo...— Severus ignoró el bufido que quería salir de su garganta, ignorando a conciencia la conversación que escuchó del semigigante; Hagrid podía ser todo lo gentil y amigo que cualquiera desearía y necesitaría, pero no era el mejor para situaciones importantes.— Creo que sería mejor que... que los veas por ti mismo y me digas qué te parece, ¿por favor?

Antes que Severus pudiera contradecir, el director atrajo su pensadero personal frente a él y colocó rápidamente los recuerdos. Le hizo una seña a Severus y ambos hombres se encontraban dentro. Se encontraban en lo que parecía ser el medio de un mar, frente a una torre oscura y en plena tormenta; Severus dio una pequeña vuelta sobre sí, pero la ciudad se veía bastante alejada, y frunció el ceño. ¿ _Ahí_ es donde vivía Potter? A su lado pasó Hagrid, quien bufaba cosas incoherentes. Tanto él como el director lo siguieron hacia dentro de la torre, y cuando estaban los tres completamente dentro, Severus pudo apreciar el frío lugar, y lo primero que vio fue a tres muggles en un rincón; uno de los tres, el hombre gordo y bajo, tenía una escopeta entre sus regordetas manos, y sólo levantó una ceja; siguió su vista hacia el (también obeso, maldición) niño, que miraba al semigigante con miedo, y luego hacia la mujer que abrazaba protectoramente al mismo, y Severus casi suelta una maldición cuando registra la cara de caballo de Petunia Evans.

—¿Le has dado la custodia del Potter restante a _Petunia,_ Albus? ¿De verdad?— La voz del Severus había sonado indignada y hasta molesta, pero no le importó. _Cualquiera_ que hubiese sido amigo de Lily sabría que Petunia no era nada más que una estúpida que odiaba la magia, y que trataba a cualquiera que fuera mago o bruja como la mismísima peste; y ante ese pensamiento, no pudo más que querer salir de su propia mente, al escuchar las fuertes alarmas en ella.— Esa idiota _odia_ la magia, y en especial odiaba a Lily. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Dejar a un _niño mágico_ en sus manos? Yo soy una buena persona en comparación a esa idiota, Albus.

—No tengo perdón, Severus.— El viejo hombre miraba el recuerdo, sin embargo Severus pudo apreciar el dolor en su voz.— Simplemente tomé decisiones precipitadas y erradas.

Ya se habían perdido parte de la conversación mientras hablaban, pero tanto Severus como Albus lograron escuchar la incrédula voz de un segundo niño, que había estado escondido y fuera de la vista de los hombres hasta ese momento.

—¿Soy un mago?

El niño que habló era _demasiado_ pequeño, para gusto de Severus. Tenía los cabellos oscuros totalmente desordenados, sus anteojos se encontraban partidos en dos aunque unidos por una cinta, y ropa que le quedaba _muy grande_ y gastada, logrando que su delgada figura se vea aún más delgada, y Severus no tardó ni medio segundo en darse cuenta que ese niño había sufrido bastante maltrato en su corta vida. Ese niño _no_ _podía_ ser Harry James Potter. Harry James Potter tendría que ser un niño de estatura promedio, con una sonrisa arrogante y un bromista de primera, torturando a niños inocentes o _lo que se_ a, menos _es_ o. Éste Harry James Potter no era el abusivo, era el abusado. Éste niño tenía la estatura de un niño de siete u ocho años, el peso posiblemente de uno de cinco y la apariencia de haber vivido en las calles durante un tiempo.

Y, aunque no era lo más importante en ese momento, el niño (El Salvador, El Elegido, el niño-que-vivió) acababa de preguntar si él era un mago. Harry James maldito Potter _no_ _sabía_ _que era_ _un_ _mag_ o. No, Severus no podía seguir viendo al hijo de Lily (su mejor amiga, el hijo de su mejor amiga) en ese estado. Severus vio por última vez a quién decía ser Harry Potter, viendo sus grandes ojos verdes (oh, Lily) detrás de esas gastadas gafas, antes de retirarse del recuerdo, enfadado con... con lo que sea.

Con Albus, por su estúpido error; con el Señor Tenebroso, por ser tan estúpido en creer en profecías y matar a los posibles padres perfectos, por matar a su Lily, por matar a la madre de ese niño; consigo mismo, por no pensar ni siquiera una vez en el Potter menor; ¡hasta con el desgraciado de Lupin, maldición! ¡Severus preferiría que el maldito lobo lo hubiese criado antes que ese intento de ser humano que decía ser Petunia! Se encontraba nuevamente en la oficina, respirando pesadamente como si hubiera corrido, y momentos después también Albus, quien guardó su pensadero y volvió a sentarse en su puesto detrás del gran escritorio. Severus no se sentó, sino que se quedó cerca de la puerta, apretando sus puños detrás de su espalda y luchando contra su magia, que enfurecida trataba de destruir la oficina del viejo mago. Tomó dos profundas respiraciones antes de hablar, un poco sorprendido de su reacción.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque necesito que lo protejas, claro.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio unos momentos después de eso, Albus mirando sus escritorio como si fuera muy interesante y Severus, con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo fijamente. Protegerlo, claro. Técnicamente le había hecho una promesa indirectamente a Lily sobre proteger al niño Potter, pero es obvio que no la cumplió bien, aunque ahora podía hacerlo. Claro que protegería a ese niño totalmente indefenso, maldición, le gustara o no al Potter restante tener al murciélago de las mazmorras como una sombra detrás de él. En especial ahora, luego de haber visto lo que era la copia de James Potter pero en miniatura y maltratado; tal vez en algún tiempo atrás hubiese pensado que eso sea algo bueno, pero ya había madurado, y ahora sólo lo enojaba y hasta le daba lástima. ¿Alguien sabía de la situación del niño? ¿Acaso los muggles realmente eran tan ignorantes que no veían las señales de abuso? ¿Y si sabían pero nadie dijo nada? Oh, si ese fuera el caso, a Severus no le molestaría _en absoluto_ volver a ciertas actividades mortífagas; debería preparar su propiedad en Spinner's End, _sólo_ _por si acaso._ Se centró nuevamente en el director.

—¿Acaso nunca fuiste a comprobar si estaba bien, Albus?— El director negó con la cabeza, con lo que Severus pudo jurar que sólo era vergüenza.

—No, mi muchacho. Y es otro de mis errores.— Suspiró con pesar, y Severus tuvo que contenerse para no insultarlo.— Simplemente creía que la joven Petunia trataría a Harry como un hijo más...— Severus pensó en el obeso niño del recuerdo, y no pudo saber qué infancia hubiese sido peor: si la del niño maltratado o la del obeso que no viviría más de veinte años. Su ceño fruncido se acentuó más.

—¿Y el lobo? Vivía pegado a Potter y a Lily. ¿Por qué demonios no dijo nada?

—Remus no sabe nada de Harry, Severus. Él dijo que no iba a poder hacerse cargo del niño, y las protecciones de sangre en el número cuatro de Privet Drive mantienen a Harry a salvo de...

—A salvo de nada, Albus.— Severus se acercó en pocos pasos hacia el escritorio, y puso ambas palmas sobre éste, mirando enojado al viejo director.— Las protecciones de sangre no son muy fiables si sabes qué buscar, y créeme cuando te digo que ese niño hubiese estado más seguro viviendo con Hagrid que en esa casa. ¿Hemos visto al mismo niño? ¿Ese pequeño niño que aparentaba aunque sea tres años menos que su edad? ¿Ese mismo niño que _no sabía_ que la magia siquiera existiera? ¿Eso es estar seguro para ti?

—No tengo perdón, Severus.— Dumbledore lo miraba a los ojos, y Severus soltó una maldición en voz baja al verlos brillantes por las lágrimas.— Hice mucho daño sin pensarlo demasiado, y tú más que nadie sabe que si sólo hubiese sospechado que el pequeño Harry no era feliz en esa casa, hubiese buscado otro medio para protegerlo y así tenga una infancia feliz.— Severus asintió, volviendo a enderezarse y colocando sus manos unidas detrás de su espalda; su rostro era nuevamente indiferente, aunque la furia inexplicable brillaba en sus ojos negros.— Sólo quiero arreglar lo que rompí, mi muchacho, y necesito tu ayuda en esto. En mantener a Harry a salvo, y dejarle que sea feliz en el tiempo que dure la escuela como no lo fue antes.

—¿Y si no tiene reparación, Albus? ¿Has pensado en esa posibilidad?— El silencio del director otorgó mucho, y Severus negó con la cabeza.— No sé hasta qué punto llegó el maltrato del niño, Albus, y aunque haya sido mínimo, los niños maltratados no hablan de ello demasiado, y exigirles que se abran a uno sólo los cerrarán más. El niño no parecía demasiado perturbado, pero no se sabe; su delgadez y su tamaño eran alarmantes, y hasta una maldita burla en comparación a lo que eran sus cerdos parientes, y no es algo de simple genética, y mejor no hablemos de los trapos viejos que un imbécil alguna vez llamó ropa, es claro que el niño no tiene nada que haya pertenecido únicamente a él. Si tenemos suerte, ese niño tal vez sepa que no está bien lo que le hicieron, y eso simplificaría mucho las cosas...

—Severus.— El director cortó amablemente su discurso, aunque igual frunció el ceño.— Sabes que te confiaría mi vida, ¿verdad? Desde que volviste, he confiando en ti más que nadie en mucho tiempo.

Severus tragó saliva suavemente, sus ojos entrecerrándose lentamente y su cuerpo entrando en tensión en cuestión de segundos.— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

 

HPSS 

 

Los niños del primer año entraban en ese momento al Gran Comedor, algunos mirando los alrededores y hablando entre ellos, otros aburridos y otros totalmente nerviosos y asustadizos. Severus, junto a Quirrell (maldición con ese imbécil), fruncía el ceño en su máscara habitual, mientras vigilaba a sus serpientes y buscaba a un _pequeño_ niño en la multitud, aunque no pudo verlo hasta que fue llamado para la selección. Severus no estaba tan seguro sobre que el niño acabaría en Gryffindor, aunque era lo más seguro, en realidad. Al principio todos estaban susurrándose entre ellos ante el gran Harry Potter, pero luego de un minuto donde el niño seguía con el sombrero, hasta Severus hizo una pequeña mueca de confusión. Miró a Albus, que sólo levantaba las cejas con una mirada triste, y cuando miró nuevamente hacia el niño, el sombrero estaba gritando su veredicto:

 

—¡Slytherin!

 

Cuando el niño estaba bajando de la banqueta (empujado por Minerva, Severus entrecerró sus ojos) el comedor estaba en un silencio bastante sorprendente, hasta que la mesa de Slytherin había empezado a aplaudir en bienvenida, aunque igual confusos. Severus tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y aplaudió amablemente, al igual que el resto del alumnado y profesorado, aunque su mirada se dirigió hacia Albus, quien miraba a Harry confundido (Severus sintió un poco de tensión abandonarlo al no ver que el director reaccionara mal ante el niño en Slytherin, ese pequeño no necesitaba que también lo discriminaran por su casa uno de los magos más poderosos), aunque no le sorprendió tanto. En Slytherin normalmente entraban niños que habían pasado su vida entera sobreviendo abusos de sus propios padres, volviéndose cada vez más ágiles con el paso de los años. Miró al pequeño niño, y Severus nuevamente vio esos ojos verdes detrás de esas horrorosas gafas, y agradeció que su mirada estuviera en blanco nuevamente. Siguió prestando atención a la selección, de vez en cuando asegurando el comportamiento de su casa.

 

HPSS 

 

Luego de su anual charla de bienvenida a sus serpientes, Severus se dirigió a su oficina pública en la sala común de Slytherin, donde tomó rápidamente una poción calmante, sintiendo el peso de todo lo ocurrido entre el día anterior y el presente. Pensó en el comportamiento del niño Potter, en quien al parecer su ahijado había encontrado un amigo, y en cómo apenas y había podido tocar la comida. Negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio, con el libro _Pociones en América_ en sus manos. Faltaba media hora para las nueve, horario de dormir de los de primero, y Severus debía fijarse en su pergamino-alarma quiénes serían los propensos a romper la regla más fácil en los primeros años; claro, estaban los niños que extrañaban a sus padres, pero normalmente siempre se despertaban a mitad de la noche.

 

A las nueve y cuarenta y dos minutos, el pergamino le mostraba que todos los primer año se encontraban en sus respectivas camas y durmiendo, por lo que asintió satisfecho, aunque tenía la intuición de que poco duraría el sentimiento. Sus pensamientos volvieron al niño Potter y a sus desagradables parientes, y sólo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando su cabeza estaba dentro de la chimenea de su oficina, y la mirada interrogativa de Lucius Malfoy le daba la bienvenida.

 

—¿Ha sucedido algo con Draco, Severus?

 

—No, pero siento interrumpirte.— Severus negó con la cabeza, aunque no le importaba en absoluto interrumpir al aristócrata hombre. Vio a Narcissa Malfoy detrás de Lucius, sentada en uno de los sofás individuales de la sala familiar de Mansión Malfoy, quien lo saludó brevemente. Severus volvió a mirar a Lucius.— Tú sabes de leyes, querido amigo, por lo que necesito que me hagas un favor y busques maneras _legales_ de sacarle la custodia de un niño a unos muggles.

 

—¿Maltrato muggle a un niño mágico?— La voz de Lucius sonó oscura, y Severus no podía culparlo. Al hombre no le gustaban los muggles y mucho menos saber de niños maltratados, y combinarlos era algo malo. Asintió, y Lucius tensó los labios.— Mátalos, y luego busca un buen lugar para el niño.

 

—Legal, Lucius. Aunque sea por el momento.— Severus sonrió torcidamente y Lucius le correspondió. Detrás, Narcissa negaba con la cabeza, divertida.— Sólo busca información y nos juntaremos. Aún no sé el nivel de maltrato, pero igual quisiera que para las Navidades el niño ya no esté con ellos. 

 

Lucius asintió, mirándolo fijamente, pero Severus se retiró de la chimenea antes de que continuara hablando. Sabía que Lucius realmente no era un mal hombre, y que si era un mortífago fue simplemente por su padre, pero no sabía si era la mejor idea decirle que el niño maltratado era el mismísimo Harry Potter, y decidió que se lo diría a su debido tiempo.

 

Pero sí estaba seguro de que, al momento de castigar (si era necesario el castigo), llamaría a Lucius, quien sabía estaría honrado de ayudar.

 

HPSS

 

Un par de noches después, su ahijado se presentó en su oficina luego de la cena. Draco le sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a él, y Severus le pidió a un elfo doméstico un café para él y un chocolate para el niño, que llegaron instantáneamente. El niño dio un sorbo feliz antes de hablar, un poco incierto.

 

—Harry Potter es molesto.

 

Severus frunció el ceño. Había visto al niño Potter estos días y siempre se lo veía callado y estudiando; aunque claro, el niño podría saber que estaba siendo vigilado y por ello actuaría de esa manera, pero si sus prefectos lo hubiesen encontrado comportándose como un imbécil, estaba seguro que le avisarían.— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo dices?

 

Draco se encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba más chocolate.— Simplemente es muy callado y me molesta. ¡Compartimos habitación y nunca me habla! ¡Y siempre lee todo el tiempo!— Frunce el ceño, y Severus se traga un suspiro.

 

—¿Y te molesta que estudie? Eso no es algo malo Draco. Y con respecto a que no te habla -se encogió levemente de hombros- tal vez espera que tú le hables.

 

—¡Molesta que estudie y que luego nunca diga nada en clases para ganar puntos! ¡Se pasa horas leyendo luego de la cen...!— Draco se calló abruptamente, viéndolo de reojo y tomando chocolate, y Severus procesó rápidamente lo dicho, y frunció aún más el ceño.

 

—¿Me estás diciendo que él se pasa del toque de queda estudiando? ¿Y te molesta porque, no lo sé, no te deja dormir?

 

Draco negó con la cabeza rápidamente, y Severus se sorprendió de que su ahijado estuviera tratando (muy mal) de _mentirle a él_ para proteger a un niño que acababa de tachar de molesto, pero dejó eso para luego. _Con motivos el niño_ _siempre_ _se veía cansado._ Tomó un sorbo de su café, viendo como Draco parecía estar en una discusión consigo mismo. 

 

—Harry no es malo, ¿sí? Tampoco es molesto ni nada; pero él no es nada de lo que se supone que todos escuchamos de niños.— Frunció el ceño incierto, y Severus tuvo que admitir que su ahijado tenía razón.— ¿Estamos seguros de que es el mismo Harry Potter?

 

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios del pocionista, aunque aún su mente se encontraba con el niño Potter quedándose toda la noche estudiando. _¿Por qué su pergamino no le avisaba de ello?_

 

—Trata de incluirlo, Draco.— Terminó diciendo Severus, suspirando suavemente.— El señor Potter no ha estado en el mundo mágico desde que tenía un año, y tal vez no está adaptándose bien.

 

—¡Pero _es_ el niño-que-vivió!— La frustración en el rostro del niño rubio era obvia, pero el profesor negó con la cabeza severamente.

 

—Podrías empezar a olvidarte de eso y tratarlo como un niño que debió criarse en el mundo muggle, sin contacto con el mundo mágico, ¿no crees?

 

Draco suspiró fuertemente, echándose hacia atrás en la silla y asintiendo como si le hubiese pedido la tarea más difícil del universo. Severus negó con la cabeza divertido, aunque aún un poco molesto porque se la había pasado de largo algo tan obvio como un niño que no dormía adecuadamente, de tantas cosas.

 

HPSS

 

La sala de estar privada de Severus en sus aposentos estaba cálida gracias a la chimenea encendida frente al sofá, donde se encontraba Lucius Malfoy con un vaso de whisky de fuego en sus manos. Severus, sentado a su izquierda pero en un sofá individual, lo miraba fijamente. Lucius acabó sonriendo.

 

—Hay bastantes formas de sacarle la custodia a los muggles, y son bastante fáciles, mientras que se pueda verificar el maltrato, por supuesto.— Severus asintió, aún sin dejar de mirarlo.— Por otro lado, el niño o niña debería de atestiguar sobre lo sucedido; sino, hagámoslo fácil y confundamos al juez y ya, en menos de una hora el niño estaría fuera de las garras de esos imbéciles padres. Claro, es un resumen de todo, pero mejor que ponerme a explicar cada maldita ley muggle. ¿Puedo preguntar quién es el desafortunado?— Lucius terminó, aunque rápidamente recibió una negación por parte de su amigo. Bebió un poco de su whisky, mirando al pocionista, y luego asintió, sabiendo que no ganaría nada.— Entonces, Harry Potter en Slytherin. Eso es una verdadera sorpresa.

 

—En efecto.

 

Severus sentía la mirada de su amigo sobre él; sabía que el día de hoy estaba siendo poco comunicativo, pero no le importaba. Mañana, luego de su clase, debía de hablar con Potter, porque el niño había estado comiendo demasiado poco para su gusto y paz mental, y saber que tampoco estaba durmiendo lo suficiente era todo un problema molesto en su cabeza. Vio a Lucius entrecerrar los ojos y al momento siguiente los abrió en grande, y el vaso que sostenía en su mano se rompió en pedacitos. Severus lo veía venir, porque estaba seguro de que su ahijado ya le habría hablado sobre Harry y su comportamiento a su padre, y al hombre no le costaría sumar dos más dos. 

 

— _Harry... Potter..._ Severus, no puedes esta hablándome en serio.— La sonrisa de Malfoy era incierta, y Severus lo vio a los ojos, seriamente.— ¿Me estás contando la historia de mierda de que el maldito elegido fue maltratado por simples muggles? ¿Estás escuchando la idiotez en esto, no?

 

Severus suspiró, negando con la cabeza.— El niño quedó con la hermana de Lily, Petunia, y ella es una maldita envidiosa que, desde que se enteró que ella no podía hacer magia, la odia por completo. Si te soy sincero, Lucius, me hubiese sorprendido más que lo hubiese tratado bien.

 

—¿Y el viejo? ¿Acaso cuando lo visitaba no se daba cuenta de...? ¿No lo visitaba, verdad?— Ante el silencio de Severus, Lucius maldició.— Oh, ese hombre está senil hace mucho tiempo, lo dije antes.

 

Los dos quedaron en silencio luego, cada quien con un pequeño caos en su cabeza. Luego de unos minutos, Lucius habló en voz baja.—¿Sabes hasta qué punto es el maltrato?

 

Severus negó con un poco de pesar.— Salvo con la obvia desnutrición, no vi golpes en él, pero claro, pueden estar debajo de la ropa. Aunque confío que fue más maltrato psicológico que físico, espero. 

 

—Si lo deseas, podemos ir el sábado hacia Londres muggle para arreglar lo de su custodia. Deberíamos de presentar una demanda, aunque tal vez solamente podríamos ir hacia ellos y sobornarles para que entreguen la custodia del niño sin nada demasiado problemático...—Severus asintió en acuerdo. Sí, sería lo mejor. Lucius carraspeó levemente.— ¿Ya sabes con quién se quedará? Por favor dime que no volverá a caer en las manos de Dumbledore.

 

—No, no irá con él. Sin embargo, vendrá conmigo. Albus me pidió que sea su guardián legal.

 

—Una decisión razonable, por supuesto.— Lucius asintió convencido, mientras se levantaba y con un movimiento de varita limpiaba el desastre anteriormente causado. Se dirigió hacia la chimenea, y tomando polvos flú se despidió, dejando a un silencioso Severus detrás.


	2. II

Severus tomaba su café amargo mientras veía a sus serpientes, ignorando por completo las charlas de los profesores a sus costados. Era jueves por la mañana, y su primera clase será con los primeros años de Gryffindor y Slytherin, volviendo a tragarse un insulto hacia Albus, que realmente creía que juntar ambas casas que se odiaban hace siglos y en especial en Pociones (¡pociones!) era una buena forma de aumentar el compañerismo. Bufó mentalmente, compañerismo, _clar_ o. Sus ojos buscaron al niño de cabellos revoltosos, sentado junto a su ahijado, aunque no hablaban. El niño estaba jugando con su tenedor en su desayuno, cosa que Severus ya captó como señal de que el niño ya no podía comer más, y se molestó levemente al ver que no había comido ni un cuarto completo de su plato; tendría que darle las pociones nutritivas antes de terminar la semana.

Disfrutando tranquilamente su café, su mente se encontraba en la situación del crío Potter y la ayuda de Lucius Malfoy. Él aún no tenía la información necesaria como para llegar a saber si _realmente_ hubo un gran maltrato aparte de la obvia negligencia del niño, y posiblemente palabras dañinas de parte de la idiota de Petunia, pero tampoco quería adentrarse demasiado en la mente del niño sin que él lo supiera, porque es exactamente lo mismo que atacar a alguien que no puede defenderse para nada, y Severus _no tenía la intención_ de hacer algo así. Albus se rió a su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño; aún no lograba entender muy bien sus sentimientos hacia el viejo luego de lo que hizo (no vigilar al niño, no pensar en _siquiera_ visitarlo, _no importarle el niño),_ aunque se sentía un poco culpable cuando sentía satisfacción al ver al hombre entristecerse siempre que veía al niño, posiblemente con la culpa carcomiéndolo.

_Pero se lo merecía. Él y su_ _estúpida_ _manía_ _de buscar lo mejor en personas que no_ _tienen_ _nada._

De cualquier forma, éste sábado empezaría con las operaciones necesarias para sacar al pequeño niño de la mano de sus parientes, y vaya si no se lo ha dejado claro a Dumbledore que realmente no había _nada_ que lo detuviera. Ningún niño merecía ser víctima de maltrato ni negligencia, y Harry James Potter, el hijo de (quien fue) su mejor amiga, muchísimo menos.

HPSS

 

El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías. 

 

El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.

 

Tanto como para Petunia como para Vernon, Dudley era su pequeño rey, quien era normal, feliz y decente; sabía qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal, y era un niño modelo perfecto.

 

Petunia no encontraba precisamente a otros niños dignos de su aprecio, a menos que sean amigos de su adorable hijo; de otra forma, ella encontraría a los niños tontos y a las niñas huecas, si es que eran _normales_ , porque si llegaban a ser como su fenómeno sobrino, Petunia desearía que se extinguieran; son verdaderos monstruos, esas cosas, con esas extrañezas que pueden lograr con o sin palitos de madera y sus extrañas y ridículas vestimentas, pero otras personas podían encontrarlas como algo genial. _¡Geniales! ¡_ _Pueden_ _asesinarnos_ _a_ _todos y dominar el mundo! ¡_ _Convertirnos_ _en sus esclavos!_ Petunia siempre pierde la compostura cuando piensa en que gente _normal_ tenía hijos extraños, y aún así se alegraban de tenerlos cerca; gracias a su suerte, su pequeño niño era alguien muy normal y decente. Tenía amigos normales, era un niño inteligente y estaba destinado a ser grande. 

 

Petunia siempre sonreía, feliz con su pequeño y normal hijo, y su normal y cariñoso esposo. Tiene una vida perfecta, y la muerta de su hermana sólo se lo recalca, al recordar que murió gracias a que era una fenómeno.

 

Vernon, por su parte, amaba a su pequeño hijo. Era el niño perfecto: educado, inteligente, amigable, sabía qué quería y cuándo lo quería, y sabía defenderse de todo aquél que quería dañarlo. Él no creía que todos los niños deberían extinguirse, como su esposa decía, sino que simplemente había que buscar a los más _útiles_ , porque siempre hay niños que destacan de los demás. El sobrino de su esposa, aquél pequeño fenómeno, era un ejemplo: obediente, sumiso, y sabía qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo, y no tenía ni la menor idea de cuándo defenderse, y gracias a eso era totalmente moldeable. Vernon nunca entendió qué es lo que tanto le temía su esposa a la monstruosidad de su sobrino, si nunca le afectaba a nadie más que a él mismo; además, también lo ayudaba a Vernon, cuando el niño se curaba a sí mismo luego de alguna paliza o castigo particular, por lo que a él no lo molestaba directamente. Es más, le alegraba.

 

Vernon Dursley amaba a su pequeño rey, pero tiene que ser objetivo, su hijo podía ser su rey, pero no todos los reyes eran servibles.

 

Vernon Dursley amaba a su esposa, pero _no_ era suficiente.

 

Vernon Dursley sonríe, contando los días para que el fenómeno vuelva, mientras come la insulsa comida de su amada esposa, escuchando los quejidos de su rey sobre algunos compañeros de su escuela y tratando de no hacer comentarios hacia el poco talento culinario de su madre.

 

HPSS

 

Sí, bien, estaba haciendo algo totalmente horrible y que llegaba a considerarse como una violación hacia la persona y su intimidad (y con toda razón), pero Severus estaba un poco desesperado en tratar de mentirse a sí mismo y comprobar que en realidad todo sobre esta pequeña serpiente en realidad no era nada más que una mala broma por parte del típico Potter y su protector Dumbledore. Cuando vio los ojos verdes del niño (de Lily), no perdió mucho tiempo antes de adentrarse en la cabeza del muchacho; pasó de largo todos los recuerdos del niño en Hogwarts, buscando a los imbéciles muggles. 

 

Encontró a Petunia luego de unos segundos, en donde miraba con asco al pequeño niño quien, en ese momento era unos años menor al parecer, salía de una pequeña alacena bajo la escalera, una de sus mejillas se encontraba roja y sus ojos estaban llorosos, aunque no miraba a la mujer directamente. Severus se alejó del recuerdo con el ceño fruncido; detrás de éste, había una gran cantidad de imágenes donde o Petunia o el obeso niño eran los protagonistas (y si Severus había decidido tener compasión por el cerdo menor, diciendo que realmente sólo era víctima de la malcrianza, eso ya había quedado en el olvido), pero no veía al cerdo de Vernon. En su recorrido, iba observando cómo el niño era _tirado_ hacia la alacena, a veces sin golpes y otras con golpes terriblemente fuertes, ya sea en el rostro o cabeza, o en algún otra parte del cuerpo contra el marco de la pequeña puerta; Severus frunció el ceño al ver tanto la alacena luego de unos cuántos recuerdos, y se golpea a sí mismo: ¡esa era la habitación del niño! 

 

Sigue buscando al Dursley restante, quien brilla por su ausencia, hasta que detrás de una desordenada cantidad de recuerdos, hay una especie de ¿nube?, que parecía llena de recuerdos en tonos oscuros. Frunce el ceño, pero al tratar de adentrarse, la nube se vuelve completamente sólida. Sale de la mente del niño, quien seguía mirando hacia sus pies totalmente tenso. No tenía tiempo para siquiera descubrir qué era aquello. Lo envió a su siguiente clase, viendo su rostro de preocupación.

 

Cuando el niño sale del aula, dos de los escritorios se parten por la mitad, mientras su mente aún vagaba entre las imágenes de los golpes que recibía por culpa del asqueroso de su primo y de los insultos y miradas de asco que recibía de Petunia.

 

_Sí,_ se metió en la mente del niño, y sí, _sin_ su permiso; pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, y aunque él no se encontraba en una situación desesperada, era _obvio_ que el niño sí lo estaba.

 

_Soy muy estúpido, señor._ Está bien, Severus creía que cualquier ser vivo que pasara por su vida era estúpido, pero eso no significa que iba a dejar libremente a un _niño de once años_ admitirlo con tanta tranquilidad. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Insultar a un niño durante toda su vida para que se desvalorizara a sí mismo en un futuro era una especie de _fetiche_ que tenía esa cosa que dice ser Petunia? Sabía que no era alguien importante, pero Severus nunca creyó que esa mujer caería tan bajo.

 

Además, ese niño estaba dándole su maldita cuenta de Gringotts (¿cuál de todas?) y ofreciéndose a sí mismo como un sirviente con tal de no volver a su casa. ¿Qué tanto fue lo que tuvo que pasar el crío, fuera de los insultos diarios y algún que otro golpe? Severus recordó la extraña nube y eso lo preocupó; normalmente son visibles, a veces vivamente y otras casi como una simple nube, pero muy pocas veces son las que vio recuerdos en esa especie de ¿caja?, sin contar con las mentes perfectamente organizadas _,_ y la mente del niño no era para nada una mente organizada ni entrenada en Oclumancia. Sabe que hay veces donde la misma mente bloquea recuerdos al ser demasiado traumáticos o dolorosos, y eso sólo lo enoja y preocupa aún más. ¿Qué tan lejos fue el maltrato a ese niño? ¿Qué tanto recuerda el niño de su infancia? ¿Qué tanto fue lo que se pudo evitar si alguien, _quien se_ a, hubiese estado decidido a saber de la infancia del maldito salvador del mundo mágico?

 

Severus se centró de nuevo en la realidad ante un golpe en su puerta, donde mientras la abría con un movimiento de varita, dejando pasar a los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de quinto año, a su vez reparaba los escritorios que sufrieron de su pequeño descontrol. Los alumnos que vieron el destrozo lo miraron curiosos, pero Severus no estaba de humor como para siquiera recibir una mirada fija. Y sus alumnos lo entendieron perfectamente en las siguientes dos horas.

 

HPSS

 

—También me ha sobornado para no volver a su casa, señor _tomo-buenas-decisione_ s. Espero y entiendas que en el momento en que ése niño esté en mi poder, cualquier, y digo _cualquier,_ decisión que tomes en torno al niño primero pasará por mí y _yo_ decidiré si es aceptable o una soberana estupidez, ¿sí?

 

Albus volvió a asentir, mas no dijo nada mientras Severus le dirigía una última mirada y se iba de su oficina. Había estado casi una hora completa con el director hablando sobre el Potter restante, y llegaron (más Albus que Severus) a la conclusión de que el niño no estaría en mejores manos que en las de Severus hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. El pocionista ni siquiera pudo hacerle cambiar de opinión al anciano con el pequeño _detalle_ de que era un _ex_ _mortífago_ _, y que se supone que lo quiere muert_ o. El director lo desestimó, diciendo que no era momento de preocuparse por ello, y Severus sólo rodó los ojos; por supuesto que por _el momento_ no habría demasiadas preocupaciones, pero _el momento_ puede terminar en cualquier minuto. Severus ya no tenía edad para estar aguantando estupideces: ha aguantado suficientes durante sus treinta años de vida, no iba a seguir aguantándolas más; tampoco eran tiempos donde las estupideces podían ser aceptadas. Cuando llegó a las mazmorras en un tiempo récord, viendo como sus serpientes hacían sus deberes o ya se dirigían a sus habitaciones para dormir, evitó tocar su antebrazo izquierdo mientras los saludaba levemente.

  
Al llegar a su oficina, tomó rápidamente una poción calmante, y luego otra. Eran las ocho y cincuenta y tres, y él aún debía de estar allí hasta las once; suspiró, mientras se posicionada detrás de su escritorio y comenzaba con su corrección de los ensayos de cuarto año. Su mente no lograba concentrarse al cien por cien, mientras unos ojos verdes y una mirada de desesperación silenciosa lo miraban, dejando en su pecho una incómoda sensación.

Negó con la cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que es una mirada que no quiere volver a verla más.

HPSS 

  
Lucius Malfoy era, por decirlo de alguna forma, un hombre paciente.

Tuvo la paciencia (y miedo, pero eso _no_ importa) suficiente como para no asesinar a su padre cuando a penas se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba completamente loco. Tuvo la paciencia suficiente cuando lo llevó frente al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso y se lo ofreció como quien ofrece bebida a un invitado, como para no suicidarse ahí mismo. Tuvo la paciencia suficiente cuando le hizo exactamente lo mismo a su mejor amigo, y no lo asesinó luego.

También tenía paciencia en otras cosas, claro: tuvo la paciencia suficiente cuando su amada esposa _llegó a creer_ aquellos rumores que decían que le estaba siendo _infiel_ con otras mujeres (¡por favor! ¿qué imbécil le sería infiel a _semejante mujer_ como lo era su esposa?); tuvo la paciencia suficiente cuando tuvo que aguantar a Sirius Black en la escuela, y aguantarlo cuando molestaba a su mejor amigo; tuvo la paciencia suficiente cuando su esposa dijo que tenía que ir a comprarle _algo_ a su pequeño hijo y lo dejó sólo con el niño durante ¡dos horas! donde el niño solamente lloraba y lloraba, casi haciéndole llorar a él; o cuando su pequeño dragón lo molestó durante días para poder subirse a una escoba sin límites para que al final acabara cayéndose, tal y como lo predijo, provocándole un susto de muerte.

Sí, en realidad Lucius Malfoy tenía mucha paciencia. Sabía qué batallas luchar y cuáles no; era inteligente. Aguantaba muchas cosas, también, y había veces donde simplemente no podía ir y _lanzars_ e, sino que tenía que esperar lo mejor, aunque lo mejor nunca llegara.

Lo que Lucius Malfoy no permitía, era la _injusticia_. Y la vida está llena de injusticias, claro, pero si él podía detenerlas, él lo haría. Así como tiene una vida perfecta, con una familia que _eligió_ y _am_ a, sufrió todo lo posible e imposible con su padre y el Señor Tenebroso, y estaba totalmente seguro de que no se lo merecía. Por ello, él no iba a permitir que _inocentes_ pagaran por crímenes que nunca cometieron o inexistentes.

Harry Potter, el _Salvador del mundo mágico,_ era un perfecto ejemplo de un inocente pagando por crímenes que nunca cometió.

Por un psicópata perdió a sus padres en una edad temprana y _casi_ fue asesinado él también, pero el destino no quería que esto fuera así; gracias a ello, también recibió títulos que hasta él mismo podría decir que daban demasiado peso en los hombros de un adulto, ni hablar en los hombros de un niño. Con eso, Lucius ya tenía suficiente como para creer que el niño fue víctima del mismo destino.

Pero con _esto_ , con todo lo que su querido Severus le dijo, más las descripciones que su amado hijo le mandó en sus cartas sobre el niño Potter y abriendo bien los ojos, Lucius estaba seguro de que ese niño fue golpeado totalmente por el destino, y algo más.

Él no odiaba a los muggles, no. Tenían sus buenas y sus malas, claro, pero es objetivo: los magos también las tienen. El problema, cree, es cuando los muggles se creen _más_ que otros. Los tutores de Harry, lamentablemente, eran _ese tipo_ de muggles, y Lucius no tenía compasión por ellos. Tanto su amigo como él sabían cómo torturar a alguien, muggle o mago, y con un poco de suerte estos muggles sólo quedarían completamente desquiciados para cuando acabaran. Por favor, unos simples muggles que creen que pueden maltratar a _un niñ_ o, y por si fuera poco, el mismísimo _niño-que-vivió_. Sabía, a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca cara a cara, que ese niño necesitaba mucha ayuda de _quien se_ a, ¿y quién mejor que él, que tiene poder, dinero y es respetado? Su hijo ya era su amigo, al parecer, y su amada esposa lo apoyaría fielmente en este caso, por lo que ayudarlo no era para nada una problema.

Lucius Malfoy sonríe, reclinándose en su asiento detrás de su escritorio, en su oficina privada de la Mansión Malfoy.

HPSS

 

Severus evita hechizar al idiota de sexto de Hufflepuff que decidió ignorar por completo sus instrucciones mientras elegía mirar a su compañera con cara de imbécil total. Era viernes, para su suerte, y ésta era su última clase, aunque para su mala suerte era de imbéciles hormonales. Se acerca hacia la poción que acababa de explotar y al Hufflepuff que no parece entender mucho qué fue lo que sucedió.

  
—Señor Ferrer, ¿acaso su _obsesión_ por la espalda de la señorita Shimabukuro afectó a sus oídos, o es que es simplemente lo suficientemente idiota como para no entender que son _cinco_ espinas de pez de león y no _diez_?— Dos toques en la puerta del aula lo hace fruncir el ceño, y con una mueca de desagrado desaparece la poción arruinada, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.—Tres puntos menos para Hufflepuff, y tiene quince minutos para rehacer la poción o tendrá una T.

Hizo oído sordos a las quejas, y abrió bruscamente la puerta, encontrándose con la emocionada cara de Minerva, y a su lado ( _sorpresa, sorpresa_ ) el niño Potter, quién se veía bastante enfermo, a su parecer. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si esa mañana también se veía así, y volvió la vista a Minerva, levantando una ceja cuando la mujer no dijo nada. Casi suspira en frustración.

-¿Y bien? Minerva, tengo a dos clases de idiotas de sexto aquí dentro, así que si tienes un buen motivo por el cual...   
—Tengo a tu buscador, Severus.

El pocionista la miró un segundo y luego miró al pequeño niño, que tenía una mirada sorprendida en su rostro mientras miraba a la Maestra de Transformaciones, y volvió a mirar a Minerva, con una mueca _casi_ confusa. Ella no puede estar hablando en serio.

—¿Perdona?

—El señor Potter acaba de hacer una excelente demostración en la clase de Quiddicht de una maniobra bastante impresionante al agarrar un pequeño objeto que fue lanzado.— Severus dirige su vista hacia el niño, que más que orgulloso parecía totalmente incrédulo, pero eso no le importaba ahora mismo: _el niño, que_ _parecía_ _a_ _punto_ _de desmayarse, al parecer hizo algo increíble en su primera vez en una escoba a quién sabe cuántos metros del suelo firme_. Severus casi calla a su compañera de un insulto, al importarle más las habilidades del niño, que el hecho de que posiblemente pudo haber hasta muerto. Se tranquiliza rápidamente, mirándola nuevamente.—Realmente fue _impresionante_ , Severus. Te daré el recuerdo, si quieres.

_Claro_ _que lo quiero, maldición. Necesito motivos firmes_ _para_ _estar enojado y darle un castigo al maldito niño._ En cambio, sólo asintió brevemente.

  
—¿Y se puede saber, Minerva, si lo que Potter hizo fue tan impresionante, como tú dices, por qué me lo estás dejando en bandeja?— Mira burlonamente a Minerva.—¿Tan pocas ganas de ganar la Copa este año tienes?

El niño baja la cabeza en ese momento, pero Severus está seguro de que no es por la idea de que tal vez no juegue en el equipo de Quiddicht, y frunce el ceño nuevamente. De verdad necesitaba que ese niño confiara en él para así poder entenderlo.

  
—Oh, vamos Severus. ¿Qué es el Quiddicht sin un poco de competencia, verdad?— Minerva sonríe aún más y da una palmada, provocando un bufido en Severus, molesto de tanta felicidad.—Busca a tu capitán y dile que Slytherin ya tiene un buscador. Estoy segura que al director no le molestará en absoluto.

—¿Y si yo me niego, Minerva?— Severus disfrutó de la pérdida del brillo en los ojos de su ex profesora.—De todas formas, estamos hablando de un niño de primer año.— _Y ni hablar de que posiblemente el viento sea_ _capaz_ _de_ _tirarlo_ _de su escoba._

Minerva asiente, alzando su nariz y con la boca recta.—Si deseas quedar en segundo lugar, no me importa. Sólo quería que mis leones tuvieran un poco de competencia este año, pero está bien.— Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, con el pálido niño con cara de circunstancias viendo al suelo, asintiendo ante la orden de retirada de la profesora, y Severus suspira interiormente, deseando que algo atacara la escuela sorpresivamente. _Tal vez, estar en el equipo_ _ayudaría_ _a la sociabilidad del niño._

—Hablaré primero con Albus yo mismo, y luego veré _si permito a_ l señor Potter entrar o no en el equipo.—Minerva asiente, aparentemente feliz consigo misma, aunque Potter palidece aún más, y frunce el ceño.— Ahora, señor Potter, quiero que hoy esté en mi oficina a las ocho y cuarenta. Quisiera saber qué hacía usted haciendo "maniobras impresionantes" en la primera clase de vuelo.— Por supuesto, también aprovecharía y le preguntaría por qué demonios se veía tan enfermo, si (por lo que sabe) el niño ha cambiado algo en su rutina. _Su rutina..._

El niño asintió, y tanto él como Minerva siguieron su camino. Severus los vio a ambos hasta que desaparecieron tras una esquina, y volvió a adentrarse al aula. Rueda los ojos.

—Señor Ferrer, cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff, y castigo con Filch a las nueve.

HPSS

 

—Adelante.

 

Eran las ocho y veinte de la noche, y Severus alza la vista de unos ensayos terriblemente malos para ver a su ahijado cerrando la puerta de su oficina, con una mueca culpable en el rostro y un nervioso movimiento de manos. Entrecierra los ojos, mientras el niño se sienta frente a él en una de las sillas disponibles. Se muerde el labio, mientras Severus espera pacientemente.

 

—Fue mi culpa, señor.

 

—¿Qué fue tu culpa, Draco? 

 

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. Está bien, Draco no era un niño precisamente _mal_ o, pero si podía salvarse de algún castigo o lo que sea culpando a alguien más, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. En cambio, el niño rubio estaba aquí, viéndose bastante culpable y hasta lastimado, y Severus casi busca por su habitación para ver si alguien lo estaba vigilando, por si era una broma.

 

—Que a Harry lo castigaran.— Draco hace una mueca, y lo mira un poco alarmado.—¿No lo expulsarán, verdad? ¿Como dijo la profesora Hooch?

 

_Mhm_.

 

—No, Draco. El señor Potter no fue expulsado, aunque sí será severamente castigado.— _Más o menos._ Observó la cara de circunstancias de su ahijado, y ahogó un suspiro.— ¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa, Draco? La profesora McGonagall amablemente me dio el recuerdo, y yo sólo vi al irresponsable de Potter muy lejos del...

 

—¡Yo lo reté, profesor! ¡Harry no tiene la culpa!— Severus levantó una ceja, y Draco suspiró fuertemente mientras se reclinaba en la silla, con su vista baja.—La escoba de Longbottom se descontroló y lo tiró de unos cuantos metros rompiéndole la muñeca, y entonces la profesora lo acompañó a la enfermería. Cuando se fueron, yo vi la recordadora del tonto, y entonces Harry me estaba mirando mal, porque la cosa esa no era mía, y entonces... Bueno, le dije que si la alcanzaba, se la devolvía yo mismo a Longbottom, y entonces Harry estaba a la par mía a unos metros del suelo, y entonces _estúpidamente_ arrojé la recordadora ¡pero Harry fue tras ella! ¡Y entonces vi que se dirigía hacia el muro del castillo y me asusté!— Se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire, un poco sonrojado ante sus declaraciones, pero Severus no dejaba de mirarlo con atención.—Bajé rápido para buscar a algún profesor para que no le pasara nada, pero entonces la profesora McGonagall llegó y lo llamó, y Harry bajó tan _pálido_ y triste de la escoba... Estaba temblando, profesor, y no miraba a nadie.— Draco se cubre el rostro con ambas manos.—¡Seguramente ahora me odia! ¡Yo sólo quería bromear con él!— Miró suplicante al pocionista.—Por favor, señor, sólo castígueme a mí, Harry no hizo nada.

 

Severus suspiró profundamente, negando con la cabeza, aunque con una mirada tranquila. 

 

—Draco, el señor Potter sabía que no debía hacer lo que hizo, así que no es una simple víctima en esto.—El rubio iba a protestar, pero Severus negó con la cabeza.—No, Draco, Harry sabe que tiene que obedecer a los profesores, y él _no_ lo hizo. De todas formas, él no ha salido del todo perjudicado aquí.— Severus frunció un poco el ceño.—Harry posiblemente entre en el equipo de Slytherin, ya que, como has podido ver, queda perfecto para un buscador, y espero, Draco, que si entra, reciba apoyo, porque lo necesitará.— Draco asintió rápidamente, bastante feliz para lo que Severus imaginó, pero tampoco iba a quejarse. Se aclaró la garganta.— Por otro lado, a ti también te castigaré, ya que también has desobedecido deliberadamente las instrucciones de un profesor. Cien líneas para mañana por la noche sobre no desobedecer las reglas. Ahora, necesito que me digas si sabes si Harry sigue leyendo por las noches.

 

Draco hizo una mueca adolorida, pero asintió, y Severus maldice mentalmente.—Ayer se metió al baño cuando yo me estaba por dormir, y lo encontré esta mañana dormido en el suelo con el libro de Transformaciones.— Vuelve a hacer una mueca, y se rasca levemente la nuca.—Creo que está por enfermarse, señor. Tampoco ha comido mucho.

 

Severus asintió.—Está bien, gracias Draco, yo me encargaré. Puedes irte.

 

Draco asintió resignado y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, Severus vio a Harry del otro lado y como evitaba la mirada de su ahijado. Draco le dirigió una mirada lastimada y suspiró, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

 

—Pase, señor Potter.

 

**\- - -**

 

—Ah, y tiene cinco minutos para traerme todos sus libros.— Severus se abstiene de rodar los ojos ante la evidente sorpresa del niño, aunque también puede ver un poco de miedo, y ahoga un suspiro, de nuevo.— Señor Potter, cuando le dije que a las nueve de la noche los quiero a todos los primer año en sus camas y _durmiend_ o, es exactamente lo que quise decir. Usted de ahora en adelante me traerá todos sus libros antes de ir a acostarse, porque al parecer usted no entiende que _no_ _quiero_ _que lea luego de_ _la_ _hora de dormir._ Ahora, vaya a buscarlos.

 

Lo último que vio del niño fueron sus ojos llorosos, y maldició en voz alta. El niño realmente estaba muy mal y necesitaba mucha ayuda. Convocó dos pociones, una calmante para él y otra para el niño, para que a la mañana siguiente no se despertara enfermo; estaba demasiado pálido y con grandes ojeras, y Severus ya no iba a permitir eso más. El niño regresó tres minutos después, cargando difícilmente todos sus libros hasta su escritorio, donde los dejó con sumo cuidado; tenía los ojos rojos, y Severus deseó que el niño entendiera que lo hacía por su bien. Antes de que dijera nada, el niño se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo allí, aunque se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó, o lo intentó. Levantó una ceja, en espera.

  
—¿Aceptará, señor?

_¿Aceptar...?_ Severus casi se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano. _El niño_ _realmente_ _cree que alguien decente iba a_ _aceptar_ _convertirlo en su maldito_ _sirviente_ _._ Levantó una ceja.

—¿Aceptar _qué_ , señor Potter?

El niño se remueve inquieto en su lugar, y Severus quiere creer estúpidamente que el niño se está dando cuenta de la estupidez de lo que hizo.

—Uh... mi propuesta de a-ayer.

—¿Querrá decir su extraño soborno?— El niño pareció lo suficientemente avergonzado como para hacer que Severus suspirara.—No, señor Potter, no quiero sus... no quiero su ayuda, muchas gracias.

Harry asintió rápidamente, pero Severus pudo ver que estaba por romper en llanto. Comenzó a hablar un poco cansado, pero lo siguiente que vio fue al niño cayéndose, cada vez más pálido, y fue lo suficientemente rápido como para lanzar un hechizo de amortiguamiento en el momento exacto en que la cabeza del pequeño chocaba contra el suelo.

—Lo que me faltaba.

Severus casi se ríe de su suerte, mientras se acerca rápido al niño y lo carga en sus brazos, maldiciendo internamente al sentir lo liviano que era. Salió de la oficina, buscando y encontrando fácilmente a Giuseppe, que lo mira confundido a él y luego a Harry.

—Busca al director y dile que me encuentre en la enfermería. Que todos estén dormidos en sus respectivas horas; cualquier cosa, ve a la enfermería.

Sin esperar respuesta, sabiendo que sus prefectos son capaces de seguir sus órdenes, se apresura a ir a la enfermería.

_Definitivamente, ésto no seguirá así._


End file.
